


Pink and Green

by sonicsora



Category: Psychonauts
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Pegging, Sex Toys, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 21:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicsora/pseuds/sonicsora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Milla is feeling a bit frisky, Sasha certainly doesn’t mind that one bit. Just as long as Milla stops trying to come up with an appropriate name for their sex toy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink and Green

**Author's Note:**

> Pardon some of the basic errors I've probably missed, a good portion of this was written on a whim when I saw the Psychonauts fandom lacked some porny fic. Thus, Milla topping the hell out of Sasha happened.

His breath shook as her fingers threaded through his hair, the Brazilian woman lightly pulling him back as she kissed his neck. Sasha could feel warmth against his neck as she simply nuzzled into his skin. One hand teased across the head of his member, her digits teasing over his erection.

A slight shiver rolled through him as the weight of her breasts settled against the bare skin of his back. Her mouth lightly working at leaving a trail of kisses against his neck, she easily shifting the kisses into light bites as she let a hand drop to brush across his side. Milla's well manicured nails lightly dug into his skin. In this position Sasha couldn't really do much in response besides squirm against his girlfriend's hold, sparring her the best glance he could when she laughed lightly at his wiggling. 

"Hold still," 

"It's hard to when you're kissing me like that," He dryly intoned back as she kissed him again. Her laughter reverberating against the green skin as she released him for a moment. "Get comfortable, dear. I need to get our little friend," 

Sasha wrinkled his nose unhappily at her phrasing as he relaxed into her overly bright sheets. "I wish you would stop calling it that, it is an object not a 'friend'," 

She chuckled lowly at his words as she rose from where she sat on the bed. "Would you prefer I call it The Penetrator?" 

"Milla-" 

"Relax, darling, you take things far too seriously," She waved a hand idly back dismissing his irritation with an idle wave of her hand. 

"Someone has to-" 

"Hush, its sex, it's meant to be fun, not analyzed," She opened the drawer on her dresser, easily pulling out the wrapped up strap on. The brunette freeing it from the light fabric wrapping she had stored it in. Sasha still rolled his eyes slightly at the fact it was pink of all colors. He wished Milla had ordered one in a different color, it was too late to really argue the point by now. 

"I would argue with you, but I can sense that back firing," He mused from where he lay, simply enjoying the view. Besides he would rather not argue over psychology again, last time that cropped up during sex Milla hadn't exactly been happy with him. 

Milla laughed lowly again at that as she adjusted the straps around her waist. Focused on carefully inserting the vibrating plug into herself. After she felt comfortable enough she ensured the remote control that came attached with the strap on was safely hooked onto the harness strap as she spoke. "Seems you've learned something, darling," 

"I try," He moved to sit up slightly, rolling over to pick up the bottle of lube from the nightstand next to Milla's bed. He saving the woman the trouble as she walked back to where Sasha sat. He handing it off to the brunette woman as she came to a stop in front of him.

"Thank you," She uncapped the bottle, pouring the lube into her palm, attempting to coat as much of the strap on's length with it as possible. Watching Milla stroke the rubbery material of the strap on made the German man shift where he sat on the bed. His squirming warranted a smirk from the Brazilian woman as she increased her ministrations. Her long slim fingers easily brushing across the head of the fake member. 

Sasha couldn't help but squirm again, glaring back at his girlfriend as he awkwardly crossed his legs. "Would you stop that?" 

She fluttered her lashes innocently back at his irritation, "Stop what, darling? I'm ensuring it's properly coated," 

"Why do I date you?" 

"Because I'm fabulous," She flipped her hair easily over her shoulder, the motion making the rubbery member wobble. Sasha resisted his urge to roll his eyes as Milla moved over to steal a kiss. The German man found it hard to really say no to her, even when she liked pushing all of his buttons. 

She broke the kiss, lightly resting her forehead against his before pulling back. "Just lay back, dear." 

"Like I always do?" He had no real qualms with that, easily flopping back onto her bed, spreading his legs as Milla moved to lube up her fingers again. The Brazilian woman ensuring she had enough before lightly brushing her fingers against his back entrance. 

"Try to think of England," He wasn't sure why she could make that sound so cheery. Sasha wasn't really about to question it either, he was focusing on staying relaxed. He was always sort of surprised at how much focus he had to put into keeping the tension out of his body. The German man inhaled slowly as he felt a finger slide inside of him, adjusting to the feeling of her finger thrusting inside of him. The Brazilian woman taking her time to let her boyfriend get used to the feeling. Her motions elicited a low whine as Milla managed to find the cluster of nerves inside of him. The woman aimed for it again, smirking a little when the man under her moaned. She taking advantage of it a few more times just to watch the German man's reactions.

"How much do you want this?" She murmured softly at him with a playful flutter of her lashes. The Brazilian woman slowing her ministrations enough to make her boyfriend awkwardly squirm. She half singsonging her words as she dragged out his name. "Sashaaa." 

Sasha simply whined, arching his hips upwards to encourage her to go faster. "I want it, badly," 

"How badly?" 

"Very, very badly," 

Milla laughed fondly at his poor attempt at playing along, simply pulling back to withdraw her finger. She straddled the German man for a moment to find a comfortable position to settle into. She shifted his legs upwards over her shoulder as she lightly brushed the head of her strap on against his back entrance. The brunette woman let her head dip down to brush her lips against Sasha's own before pushing fully into the man. 

The German man moaned, letting his head lull back as Milla smiled down at him. Her long brown hair falling out of the sloppy ponytail she had tied it into, loose strands tickling Sasha's face. He wrinkled his nose unhappily at that, as the woman quietly tried to stifle a laugh. She could already feel his heels starting to dig into her back as he worked on getting fully comfortable in this position. 

"I'm so glad this is entertaining you," He dryly offered back up at Milla. It just making the Brazilian woman smirk somewhat, moving back to slide her strap out, thrusting back in, angling just right to hit a particular cluster of nerves. That was enough to jar Sasha from his sarcasm, he digging his fingers into the sheet under them. Milla took that moment to flick the switch on the strap on to turn the vibrating insert on. The pulsating making Milla's breath catch in the back of her throat for the moment. She drawing her hand away from the control pressing against her back to lean over and kiss at Sasha's forehead again. 

"Good, because I'm very entertained right now," She purred lowly back working on picking up a comfortable rhythm they could both enjoy. The German man could only moan, trying to keep himself from digging his heels into Milla's back as they moved together. He doing his best to meet her thrusts as they came. 

Sasha left one hand knotted up on the sheets under them, the other shakily moving to cup one of her breasts. His slim eager green fingers toyed with the woman's dark colored nipples. He relished the fact it immediately earned a low pleased sound from the Brazilian woman above him. The mixed sensations of the throbbing and Sasha's touch were very much something she liked. Milla wanted more of it too, it motivating her to grab Sasha's other hand, pressing it against her other breast. She raising a brow encouragingly back at the German man as he smiled up at her. 

"Demanding today I see," He moaned lowly back, taking the very obvious hint to fondle her chest as wordlessly commanded. The german man pinching her nipples, squirming enough to get leeway to briefly take one in his mouth. It didn't last very long, but it made Milla whine in a way Sasha truly was pleased to hear. 

"A woman- ahh, has to get what she wants, darling," She thrusted into him again, slowly starting to speed the rhythm up as they went. Any further conversation was stalled as Milla stole another kiss, her fingers curling through Sasha's dark hair as the two deepened the kiss. Sasha nearly bumped his teeth against Milla's when her thrust found just the right spot.

He pulled back with an embarrassed sound. A deeper flush coloring his cheeks as he rapidly blinked back up at his girlfriend. "Ach, sorry, sorry," 

"Its fine, darling," She was more focused on just making Sasha jolt up like that again over anything else. Milla watching his breathing get several degrees faster as she moved him again, angling him in just the right way. She simply smirked again when she reached back to play with the remote, turning on the second vibration function as she pulled out of Sasha. The plastic pink fake erection starting to slowly start to quiver with a soft hum. The familiar sound made Sasha lick his lips, that low thrumming buzz very much welcome by this point.

"Get ready, dear," 

Sasha simply nodded, be it awkwardly as his chin was practically against his chest by this point. Milla needed no further encouragement to slam back into the man, smirking at the sound he elicited at the doubled amount of sensation. His legs jerking slightly and rough heels scratching at the smooth skin of her back. 

The two readily found their rhythm again, be it much quicker and rougher. Milla's eager and jerky movements causing the band holding up her hair to come undone, long brown hair falling loosely against her back. Not that the couple really noticed, both were preoccupied with keeping up with each other. Sasha fondling his girlfriend's chest, tweaking her nipples again with one hand, he letting his other hand drop to his own bobbing erection to jerk himself off. His throbbing member needing some attention by this point. 

Milla husked lowly back, distracted from glancing at what Sasha's hand was doing to blow her loose bangs out of her eyes. Reluctantly releasing her death grip on the bed to roughly tuck hair behind her ear. Slowing down just to keep her balance without falling atop the man pinned under her. Eventually having to pull back and stop to get her hair back in place. Fabulous hair came at a price so it seemed. Sasha could only grumble slightly at the sudden stop, arching his hips a little in unspoken displeasure. 

"Darling, patience," Milla quietly answered back, moving to twist around and grab her hair tie, quickly pulling her hair into a bun. The Brazilian woman quick to grab back onto Sasha's legs again, pushing him further into the bed and slamming back into him. Her thrusts from then on becoming more enthusiastic. Her fingers entangling in Sasha's dark green hair as she pounded into the green skinned man, Milla dragging the slim man up for a heated kiss. Sasha took the initiative to nip at her bottom lip mid-kiss, arching his hips up to meet his girlfriend's next thrust. 

He already able to feel his climax rising very quickly as they moved together. Milla's fingers digging into Sasha's hip, enjoying the way it made the German man wriggle where he lay under her. The two managing to figure out a kiss whilst tangled together like this. Sasha broke away a moment or two later, a deeper red color than before as he rocked along with his girlfriend, struggling to keep up by this point. Eventually having to slow down in contrast to Milla's energetic movements, simply clutching at the woman with a low groan. The sound turning to a mewl when Milla bit at his earlobe. Warm lips and cold teeth working on the sensitive skin, it making Sasha squirm once again. Clearly this was a hot spot she would have to remember later, certainly explained why Sasha shied away from her kissing him on the ear. 

" _Milla_ -" He whined lowly back, it the clearest sign to the brunette woman above him Sasha was on the edge. She wasn't far along behind him by this point, everything was starting to get frenzied, faster thrusts and more biting. Milla moaned, reaching back to fiddle with the remote clipped to the straps around her waist. The brunette hitting both buttons to crank up the vibration for the two of them, this very much the needed push the couple needed to orgasm. 

Sasha was the first to hit his, shaking somewhat as he arched back into the bed with a moan. His knuckles going a pale green as he clung to the sheets under him as he came. His cum splattering across his lower belly, leaving a sticky mess as he pulled his arm over his eyes. Milla gave a low husky moan of her own, able to thrust a few more times before she came as well. The brunette woman was barely able to stay up as she quaked with her own orgasm, her knees starting to go weak as she moved to slid out of Sasha. Milla reaching back to turn off the vibration function for now before moving to sit next to the tired German man.

She rolling over onto her back, breathing hard as she fumbled with the straps for a moment. Simply giving up to give a shaky laugh, "Darling, could you-?" 

"Of course," He murmured lowly back, sluggishly moving to help Milla out with the straps. The two able to get it off of the Brazilian woman, quietly laughing together as two psychics proved to be somewhat inefficient against a leather strap and metal clasp. 

"We'll clean this later," He answered back as he moved to rest the messy strap on atop the cleared off nightstand. The German man moving to curl back up onto the bed. Milla easily rolling over to curl her arms around his waist, nuzzling into her boyfriend's mussy green hair. She kissing at his ear again, grinning against the shell of his ear as the German man gently swatted at her. 

"Stop that," 

"You know you like it,"


End file.
